


Marco Gets A Haircut

by Kennaye



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennaye/pseuds/Kennaye
Summary: Star Vs. Scissors That Don't Open Dimensions





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have had stories on hiatus for over three years now and I wrote this.  
> I was requested to write it, and I recently found out the barber who used to own the shop down the street from my grandmother's passed away. He cut my hair for many years when I was a kid. He was a nice guy.  
> Rest in peace Jim.

Marco smoothed out ruffles in his hoodie as he checked himself out in the bathroom mirror. Licking his thumb and dragging it across a particularly crazy strand of hair, he sighed. He had a date with Jackie later in the evening. Well, it was kind of a date. Him, Jackie, and Star were going to go see his absolute all-time favorite band...Love Sentence. Marco knew the night was sure to be a success, because if Jackie felt just 1/10 of the things Love Sentence's songs made Marco feel...he'd definitely be getting some action. Action in this case being a kiss...maybe even an ass-grab? Oh the possibilities were endless.

"Marco!" Star screamed, bursting open the bathroom door with her wand - sending it flying towards Marco. With a loud _whomp_ he was taken out and pancaked into the floor. Groaning, he pushed the smoldering door off of himself and gave Star a stink eye. His hoodie was once again ruffled, and his head really hurt. Actually...it _really_ really hurt.

Marco's hair was on fire. Screaming, he quickly dropped to the floor and rolled around. Star watched expressionless from the doorway. Unfortunately, the fire was not going out. It was more in the center of his head, so it wasn't really being pushed into the ground. Years of fire drills at school were failing him fast. "Star!" Marco exclaimed, "Can you gimme a little help over here?"

"Oh. Yeah, right." Star fumbled with her wand. "Just a regular blast of water - **_blast!_** " A jet of water slammed into Marco's face; blinding him temporarily, _but_ also putting out his head fire. Slowly, he got on all fours and hoisted himself up. "Soooo _ooooo_ oooo, Marcooo _ooo_...." Star walked slowly around him as she spoke. "I was wonderin' if ya had seen my sunglasses? I just watched this wicked cool movie on TV with your parents, and I think I figured out how to get the puppies to stop lasering us in the face while we're sleeping."

"Ughhhhh, no Star I haven't seen your glasses anywhere. I've been trying to get ready for tonight and-" As Marco ranted, he looked in the mirror. His hair was now almost entirely wrecked; a large bald spot now in the middle and the edges singed and frayed. He looked awful, and smelled like burnt hair. Now he'd be lucky if Jackie would even look at him. He slumped down to the ground. "Oh my god."

"What?" Star said, rummaging through a drawer of hers. "These Pop-Tarts aren't even that old. Yeah the frosting was white when I put them in here but I think the green might just be mint toothpaste. For, you know, flavor?"

Marco stood up quickly, rage driving his battered, broken body. "Star! What did you do?" Star turned to him, looking confused. "Now I'm going to look like Friar Tuck when we go to that concert with Jackie tonight! My love life is _doomed_."

"Guess you could say that your Love Sentence...was the Death Sentence." Star chuckled under her breath. "But don't worry Marco, I'll just magic you up a new dew." She sauntered over to him, twirling her magic wand in her fingers. "How do you think I get my hair always looking so nice and with a nice sheen?"

"Genetics?" Marco replied with deadpanned sarcasm. Star shook her wand and materialized a chair, indicating Marco to sit. He rolled his eyes, but still begrudgingly sat down in it.

"Alright, let's hope I'm better at regular hair magic than facial hair magic." Star said, laughing. "Hair-oh re-grow-oh?" Light cascaded out her wand, blinding Marco. When his vision faded back in, he saw himself. With hair. A lot of hair. It was Star's exact haircut.

"Star!" Marco went to scream, but he flipped his head too suddenly and his hair just fell in front of it. He blew out, causing the hair to fall more to the sides of his head. "I didn't think you meant _your_ hairstyle!"

"But Marco, you can't even deny you don't look waaaay better with it." She giggled, which was not reciprocated by Marco. Star sighed. "Fiii _iiiiiiii_ ne." She tapped him once more with the wand, but to no avail. Nothing changed. "Humph, guess my wand's going all weird again. Guess that's a completely unrelated coincidence. But I'm sure Jackie will _looooove_ it!"

"No! Damn, this is okay. We can fix this." Marco checked his phone. "It's only 2 o'clock! If I ride my bike I can totally make it to my barber's before they close!"

"Barber?" Star cocked her head, "What's a barber?"

"You know...someone who cuts your hair? With like, scissors and stuff." Marco explained, heading out the door. Star followed closely behind.

"Wait...you use scissors on your hair?" Star squinted at Marco skeptically. They arrived outside. Marco started putting on his helmet and getting his bike ready.

"Well, yeah." Marco started peddling as Star hopped on the back of his bike. "I mean, how else would we get our hair how we liked it? We can't just magic everything like you can on Mewni."

"I just always assumed everyone was born with a hairstyle that changed throughout their life. Like arthritis with Mrs. Johnson down the street, getting worse with time but in the beginning you do just fine." Star looked around at the passing scenery as they made their way downtown.

Marco laughed. "I feel like I didn't explain arthritis very well to you, but not really. Our hair does get kind of worse over time, but it constantly grows. It doesn't just change overnight, like our hormones. So we have to pay someone to cut it."

"Can't anyone who owns scissors just cut it though?" Star asked, spinning her dimensional scissors on one finger absent-minded.

"H-Hey put those away we're on a bike! If you can't run with scissors you definitely shouldn't bike with them. And, yeah, I guess. But like, some people can make you just look better with how good they are at cutting hair specifically. So we pay them to make us look better."

"That makes sense, I guess." Star stared off into space as Marco skirted to a halt outside of a barber shop. It was actually not too far from his Dojo. Star followed him inside.

The barber shop smelled of shaving cream and hair. It was a local store, not a salon, so there was a plethora of assorted crappy magazines on a small table surrounded by chairs that did not have more than two other matches, out of an entire set of nearly 10 chairs. Newspaper clippings, one with the caption "You have to hide the bucket from the customers, you're scaring them off" depicting a bucket full of severed ears, dotted the wall closest to the door, and a singular chair laid empty. An old man with a short but thick, grey mustache came over and greeted Marco.

"Hey Marco. Dang, has it really been that long since your last cut?" Jim, the barber, looked Marco up and down. "Weird, swore I cut your hair a few weeks ago. But whatever, come sit m'boy."

"Ah, thanks Jim. You're a lifesaver." Marco sat in the chair. Star helped herself to cup of water from the water cooler in the lobby section of the shop. "Just give me my usual, I have a date tonight."

"Oh Marco, of course." Jim took out a pair of scissors from a pocket on his apron. "I'll make sure you look ravishing for your lady friend. You'll have the best mop in town!" He grabbed a section of Marco's hair, cutting it away. Star watched, silently but intently.

The next 45 minutes flew by, Marco and Jim having a nice conversation as more and more hair littered the floor. When all was said and done, Marco paid Jim and left his usual tip of 10 dollars. Marco and Star left the shop, and as they walking out the door Jim yelled "See you again soon, buddy! Tell your grandmother I said Hello!"

"He seemed very nice." Star remarked on their bike ride back.

"Jim? Yeah, he's a sweet old man." Marco said absentmindedly.

"I think I wanna get a haircut by him soon." Star sneezed after she spoke. "But I think all the cut hair makes my nose runny."

Marco laughed. "Next time I get my haircut, I'll pay for you to get one too." Star smiled.

"I'd like that."


End file.
